Surprise
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: A Chandler&Monica romance with a few surprises
1. Chapter 1:Chandler's Surprise

This story takes place in the near future. Monica and Chandler have been married for 2 years. Ross and Rachel have been married for a year and Joey and Phoebe are living together.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC  
  
  
Title: Surprises  
  
  
Summery: Chandler has surprises Monica on their 2nd Anniversary.  
  
  
Chapter 1: Chandler's Surprise  
  
  
Monica sighed sadly as she made her way to her apartment. She wiped the tears that were running down her face. She slowly walked into the apartment to find Chandler and Joey watching Baywatch. Chandler looked up at her. He could tell she's been crying. "Mon? Are you okay" he asked. She nodded "Yeah fine: she whispered as she walked into the kitchen. She stood there for a minute before bursting into tears again.   
  
  
Chandler got up and walked over to her. "Mom, what is it what happened" he whispered. She didn't say anything she just fell into his arms. He held her and gently rubbed her back letting her cry it out. She finally pulled away and looked at him. "I'm still not pregnant" she whispered. "What's wrong with me why can't I have a baby" she cried. He didn't know what words to say to make her feel better. Monica has wanted to be a mother for so long and month after month its just more heart break for her. She had gotten pregnant once right after their first anniversary but it had ended in miscarriage. Monica had been devastated. For awhile when ever Rachel or Ross would be over with Emma she'd lock herself in her room.   
  
  
  
He wrapped his arms around. "I don't know Mon, I don't know" he whispered. She looked at him. "I'm going to lay down" she whispered as she kissed him on the cheek. She walked into her room and fell on to the bed and sobbed into her pillow. Chandler stood there staring at the closed door. He hated seeing her like this. They both wanted a child so badly so why couldn't they have one. He had to do something to cheer her up. Their 2nd anniversary was in a couple of days maybe he could set up a special evening for her. He smiled a little that was what he was going to do.  
  
  
It was now the day of their anniversary. Chandler called in sick and he was now busy getting the apartment ready for Monica. The Day passed quickly and Monica was right on time getting home from work just as she always did. Chandler took one last look around before she opened the door. She gasped softly when she stepped inside. The apartment was filled with candles just like on the night Chandler had proposed to her and he stood in the middle of the apartment dressed in a suit with a single rose in his hand   
  
  
Monica had silent tears running down her face. Chandler walked over to her and handed her the rose. "Happy Anniversary Monica" he said softly. He switched on the CD player and "Wonderful Tonight" began to play softly. "Dance with me" he whispered offering her his hand. She took it and they danced slowly in each others arms.  
  
  
After the dance Chandler led her to the kitchen where he had a romantic candle lit dinner waiting for them. After the dinner Chandler pulled out a wrapped gift. He handed it to her. She smiled as she removed the wrapping paper and opened the small box. She gasped softly as she pulled out a silver necklace with a silver heart shaped pendent on it. "You have my heart always, Chandler" was engraved on it. She looked at him "Chandler its beautiful" she whispered. He smiled as he got up and fastened it around her neck. "You look beautiful" he whispered. She smiled "Thank you" she said softly   
  
  
Chandler took her hand. "There's more" he said as he led her to their bedroom. He opened the door and the bedroom was filled with candles too. Rose petals were spread out over the bed. Monica put her arms around his neck. "I love you Chandler" she said as she kissed him. "I love you to Monica" he whispered as he picked her up and laid her on the bed. They spent the next few hours expressing their love to one another in some very passionate ways.   
  
  
Chandler laid with his arms around Monica and she had her head resting on his bare chest. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you" he whispered. "I love you too" she said. They snuggled in each others arms and fell asleep holding each other close.  
  
  
Chapter 2: Monica's Surprise...Coming Soon 


	2. Chapter 2:Monica's Surprise

This story takes place in the near future. Monica and Chandler have been married for 2 years. Ross and Rachel have been married for a year and Joey and Phoebe are living together.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC  
  
  
Title: Surprises  
  
Summery: Monica has a surprise for Chandler  
  
  
Chapter 2: Monica's Surprise  
  
  
Monica sighed as she made her way into Central Perk. She saw Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe seated on the couch. She walked over and sat down next to Joey. "Mon you okay" Phoebe asked. She nodded "I'm fine Pheebs just tired that's all" she said. Truth was she hadn't been feeling well the last couple of days. She had been getting nauseous and she'd been more tired than usual but she shrugged it off figuring it was the stress from working so much.  
  
  
A waitress came over and set a cup of coffee down in front of Monica. The smell of it was making her stomach turn. She covered her mouth as she got up and made her way to the ladies room. She preceded to get sick. She was at the sink splashing cold water on her face when Rachel came in. "Mon, honey you're sick you should really see a doctor" she said softly. Monica rolled her eyes "You know you sound like Chandler, and like I told him I'm fine" she started to walk toward the door and got dizzy. Rachel looked at her "That's it you're going to the doctor" she told her. Monica sighed and nodded.   
  
  
Some time later Monica sat in an examining room with Rachel. A woman with blonde hair walked in "Hi I'm Dr. Aniston " Monica gave the doctor a small smile. "I'm Monica Bing" she said. The doctor nodded "So what seems to be the problem Monica" she asked. "Well I'm fine but my friend here" she said pointing at Rachel "Insisted I come to the doctor " she told her. Rachel rolled her eyes "You are not fine Mon you've been really tired, throwing up, and getting dizzy" The doctor looked at Monica. "Is that true" she asked. Monica sighed an nodded "Yeah but I've just been under alot of stress at work that's all" she said. The doctor nodded "Okay but I'd still like to examine you and run a few tests to be sure." Dr. Aniston examined Monica and ordered some tests  
  
  
Monica and Rachel were alone in the examining room again. "Rach this is silly I feel much better" Monica said. Rachel smiled a little "Okay but I think we should wait and see what the doctor has to say." The doctor walked back in. She smiled "Well Monica I've found the cause of your illness" she said. Monica sighed "Okay so what is it do I have some deadly disease" she asked. Dr. Aniston smiled "No its good news, You're pregnant" she said. Monica looked At the doctor "Pregnant" she whispered "Are you sure" she asked. The doctor nodded "Yes" she smiled "Congratulations" she said as she left the two friends alone.   
  
  
Rachel threw her arms around her friend hugging her. "Oh Mon this great a baby, you're gonna have a baby" she said excitedly. Monica still couldn't believe it. She set her hand on her stomach. A few tears lingered in her eyes. "I'm having a baby" she whispered. She looked at Rachel. "Rach I know how you love to gossip, but please don't tell anyone yet I...I want to tell Chandler first" Rachel nodded "Don't worry Monica I won't say anything"   
  
  
Monica left the doctor's office and headed home. She still couldn't believe she was pregnant. She just hoped she'd be able to have this one. She didn't think she could handle losing another baby. She walked into the apartment to find it empty. Chandler hadn't gotten home yet. She went to her bedroom and changed out of her work close into some sweat pants and a tee-shirt. She heard the door open. She went back out into the living room and saw Chandler. She walked over to him and threw her arms around him and began to cry softly.   
  
  
Chandler pulled away and looked at her. "Mon, honey what is it, what's wrong" he asked. She smiled "Nothing's wrong" She looked into his eyes. "Chandler, I'm...I'm pregnant" she whispered. He smiled "We're...we're gonna have a baby!" She nodded. He pulled her close to him gently caressed her cheek and kissed her softly.   
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Sonogram....Chandler and Monica get another surprise when Monica goes for a sonogram....Coming Soon! 


End file.
